The present invention relates to a clip for use in securing garments such as underwear.
Standard underwear garments that are worn by sliding over the feet and legs can present difficulties in certain circumstances. People who have injuries to their legs or backs, for example, can find it difficult to bend sufficiently to put the underwear on in the normal manner. The use of plaster casts for broken bones in the leg is another situation that can also make the task difficult to accomplish.
While some medical undergarments exist that remove the need for the underwear to be slid over the feet, the use of such underwear may not be particularly desirable for use over extended periods. The present invention relates to a device provided for use with regular underwear in order to make the task of putting the underwear on and taking it off easier.